User talk:Leon Davis
WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. POST HERE IF YOU NEED HELP. SWEAR ALL YOU FUCKING WANT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP IT CIVIL. Community Noticeboard Glitch? I don't even know what's goin' on. I placed my vote on the community noticeboard and a thing happened where the entire page is blank. I'm going to contact Wikia about this. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 20:18, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Were you using source or visual editor? If it was the source it might have broken part of the code, if not, you probably want to contact wikia. Leo68 (talk) 20:33, October 25, 2015 (UTC) : I was using the classic editor. Cam confirmed that the glitch happens sometimes, so that alleviates my worries. Definitely, I am contacting Wikia about this. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 02:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) User blocked Hey Leo, just to tell you that I blocked Universetwisters for 6 months since he can't stop being so rude towards staff members, today he said that we are all useless and this wiki focus on fanfictions. I myself doubt there's anything else unofficial in this wiki for him to almost say that this place is full of shit, and I couldn't stand him anymore. AndreEagle17 21:52, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Really? he was just being honest about this place not having exactly always the true information. He wanted to make this wiki into an actual wiki, with actual information and not crackpot theories. RandomGTAGamer (talk) 22:01, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I feel the ban is justified, but maybe 3 months, not 6, because it's his first. Leo68 (talk) 22:24, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :I reduced his ban to 1 month, he was indeed in the wrong by directly insulting a staff member, so he deserves to be blocked for the sake of discipline, but 6 months is far too much, like you said is still his first one. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 22:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Personal stuff Hey Leo, could you get in chat? I want to tell you a weekend story xD AndreEagle17 20:24, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I'll be in there in a few minutes. Leo68 (talk) 20:27, November 1, 2015 (UTC) : Right now I can talk :) AndreEagle17 00:24, November 2, 2015 (UTC) : I'll sign on once you're in. Leo68 (talk) 01:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hep Yadda It's all pretty much self-explanatory . --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 00:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I see, but Doc beat me to it. Already blocked. Leo68 (talk) 00:13, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Europa League Looks like the Europa League is looming for Arsenal this season. Totally hammered and thumped 5-1 at Bayern Munich. Messi1983 (talk) 03:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I hope not. Gruelling schedule, I'd rather go out all together, so we can focus on the league. Leo68 (talk) 23:45, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Wenger has been a great manager for you, but I think it is time for a change if you do not win the title this season. Messi1983 (talk) 11:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Debatable. He's a frequent scapegoat, and sacking a long term manager could have an adverse effect, like United when Ferguson retired. Leo68 (talk) 19:01, November 16, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) RfP I sent in for Patroller, can you vote? --MythHunter 03:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Category problem Good day Leon, I have a problem inadvertently created by myself: I have created several redirect pages and categorized them into this category, but unfortunately the category is a deleted category that I somehow still managed to find when searching for categories while creating the redirects using the VisualEditor. Should I make the aforementioned category a redirect page, or should I do something else? Also, what can and should be done about the "deleted" category that showed up on the VisualEditor category search engine? I have attached an example of the problem that caused me to categorize the pages into the deleted category. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:52, November 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm inactive right now, so you'll want to speak to Tom or Jamal, sorry. Leo68 (talk) 06:20, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Back Hey Leo, good to have you back. This place wouldn't be the same without you, so please, consider not resigning, I'd prefer for you to stay. But it's your life :) Monk Talk 08:18, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Monk, just wish I was staying put for different reasons. Leo68 (talk) 18:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) What happened? Hey Leo, I sent an email to leondavis68@gmail.com but I don't know if that's your e-mail, but anyway, what happened? AndreEagle17 15:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) My doctor told me I can't drive anymore. I've had to quit work, but it means more time here. Leo68 (talk) 18:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Shite. I feel really guilty now. I feel lucky, I'm sorry to hear that man. Really am. Monk Talk 19:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC)